


Reminder

by December21st



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a few things Audrey would like to remember. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 2 through "Love Machine."

Playing the piano without any memory of taking lessons is weird and scary and kinda fun, Audrey decides. She wonders if there's anything else she knows how to do.

The other way around never occurs to her until she dives into Lake Tuwiuwok chasing a fleeing suspect and suddenly discovers that her arms and legs have no idea how keep her afloat. Apparently Lucy can't swim.

She comes to on the shore, Nathan forcing air into her lungs. They're both soaked to the skin and Audrey thinks later she'll have to remind him to get out of his wet clothes.


End file.
